Cinder Fall
'Introduction' Cinder Fall is one the primary antagonists of Monty Oum's Rwby and Antagonist in War of Discoveries. 'Personality' Cinder is prideful, sadistic, ruthless and cruel, as demonstrated when she killed Pyrrha Nikos and later throws a spear at a defenceless Weiss Schnee. Relentless in her imperious pursuit of power, Cinder demonstrates a cunning that shows in her successful manipulation of events and people throughout the first three volumes. Usually, she maintains a calm and collected demeanour and is willing to take over a fight if necessary. Cinder looks down on most people due her attainment and Fall Maiden Status looking at most people loves to gloat She is strict with her subordinates and displays shameless pleasure in the misery she has caused others. She also willing threaten her allies if they displease her. Such as with conversations with Roman Torchwick and one threat to Roman by conjuring a fireball in her hand. Cinder also seems to be ambitious and demanding in this role. Often, she is very direct on the matter at hand, as shown when she quickly jumps to Roman's failure of robbing a cargo hold of Dust. Because of this power and pride she believes that others have no right judge a superior being such herself indicating that she is amoral, seeing no point to limiting oneself or ambitions based on a code of ethics. She is also like this with subordinates as such as such with her interactions with Mercury and Emerald. However she is willing to be slightly more casual with though still maintains control over them. After the Battle of Beacon she has lost of her confidence due her defeat at the hands of Rwby instead appearing sullen and taking insults from the other members of Salem's Faction without reply due to her inability to speak and thus relying on her subordinates. She also appears to develop and obsession for vengeance going as far to ask her master Ruby be killed and having Emerald create illusion to burn alive. Though this appears to have affected her judgement shown when she negotiates a deal with Raven that would allow the latter to betray her by stealing the Relic from Haven Academy. Cinder has great desire for power as was one the main reasons she is working for Salem as that was promised to her. She is willing even throw her humanity by having a Grimm arm attached to her to replace her lost one. Cinder after fight with Triads of Despair appears to have almost completely lost most of this pride as when she realized she was out matched she surrender and gave into their demands. 'History(Rwby Series)' Not much is known about Cinder's past other that she claims that she was born in the Kingdom of Mistral. At some point she met Salem and joined her group with promise she would give her the means to have power, fear and strength above all others. Eventually the two plotted to steal powers of current Fall Maiden, Amber. She encountered Emerald Sustrai a petty thief at the time using her semblance to steal a ring and was impressed with her and thus recruited with promise of food, comfort and protection for her service. Afterwards she attempts to recruit Marcus Black a famous assassin but as she heads to his home in the mountains, he is killed by his son, Mercury Black, Impressed by his skills she instead recruits him instead. Afterwards at Mercury's suggestion the three then broke out Roman Torchwick a criminal in the Kingdom of Vale. Afterwards they try enlist the help Adam Taurus the Leader of the vale branch of the White Fang. However Adam denies their offer on the grounds that they fight for a human cause for which he is unwilling to sacrifice his men. Not long after three attack Amber in order to steal her powers. After tough battle they manged to defeat and with Mercury and Emerald holding down, she uses a mysterious glove to steal her powers however before it can be completed Amber is saved by Qrow Branwen who severs the connection between Amber and Cinder before Cinder is able to steal all of Amber's power. Later, Cinder returns to the White Fang camp with Emerald and Mercury. This time, Cinder secures the support of Adam and the White Fang with the threat of violence with her stolen powers, as well as the offer of Dust and large amounts of cash. With no other choice Adam agreed to her demands. Around two years afterwards Cinder helped Roman in the Dust robbery the Capital City Vale serving as his getaway driver. However they comforted by Ruby Rose and Glynda Goodwitch and Cinder comforts the two in battle. The two appear evenly matched, Ruby uses Crescent Rose to fire at Cinder, but Cinder easily deflects the attacks. Cinder then creates a group of explosions under Ruby and Glynda, forcing them to jump away, giving her and Roman time to escape. Not afterward after hearing about Roman's failure at the Docks to steal more Dust, she appears to reprimand him this along with Mercury and Emerald. After he complains about having to work with the "mutts" from the White Fang, she tells him to continue working with them and states that she and her associates have big plans for him. Not long afterwards Cinder appears after hearing her two Apprentices had killed Tuskon a Faunus that she assigned Roman to eliminate. This upsets Roman, but just as he is about to threaten the two, Cinder appears, causing Roman to back down and Emerald to appear happy. 'War of Discoveries: Prologue' 'Omakes' 'Relationships' Salem's Faction Powers and Abilities Even before attaining her maiden powers Cinder was a force to be reckoned with. Her fighting involves using raw dust a difficult technique as it is consider harder to control. She displays mastery over fire which she normally uses fiery explosions, which is powerful enough to block and knock back some of Glynda's manipulated debris. she is seen transforming a cloud of dust she had previously dispensed into several shards of what appears to be glass, which she proceeded to launch as projectiles. She also displays the ability to do this with ordinary dirt, after she kicks dirt into the air while fighting Amber. After attaining half of the Fall Maiden's power she displayed the ability to use elemental powers. Though she stilled used Dust against weaker opponents. Once she attained Full powers of the Fall Maiden she has gained the ability to, control of the weather and melt and create objects in her hand. As one of the four Maidens who are one of the few can use Magic in her world and doesn't require Dust, Cinder has become one of the strongest warriors in her world rivalling that of Elite Huntsmen. Semblance Scorching Caress: 'Cinder semblance allows her to super heat objects and change their shape. sing this Semblance, Cinder is able to super heat powders such as sand and dust into glass and hurl them at enemies as well as alter her clothes. She able to use to make weapons out of glass. She is able to create explosions with them example during her fight with Glynda and Ruby. 'Maiden Powers Expert Swordsmanship: Expert Marksman: 'Trivia' Category:Omakes Category:Rwby Series Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Magma Manipulation Users Category:Marksman Category:Swordswomen Category:The Maidens Category:Salem's Faction Category:Cinder's Faction Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Weather Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Ash Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Dust World